Strawberrys and wands don't mix
by SexiFoxxFace
Summary: "Wait! Don't answer it!" "Why not?" "What if they want to rob us!" "..If they wanted to rob us they wouldn't use the front door" "What if they have morals!" "...I fucking hate you!"
1. Chapter 1

… Don't yell at me I am still working on TF,TR,TC but I was getting major writers block and as i already said my laptop is no longer :( it had my life on there I have pictures i'll never be able to get back... but on a different brighter note I'm writing my first bleach fic and my second crossover :D YAY! (*crickets...*) okay okay sheesh really well here we go.

**Okay so i have always been curious why do people call hichigo shiro? please tell me :)?**

**not beta read so if anyone wants to help PM me.**

**Disclaimer:** BlahIBlahDon'tYadaOwnYada sadly but I'm only doing this to annoy short white haired "boys" with things that shouldn't be thrown.

* * *

**Summary: **After fighting and defeating Aizen, Ichigo shouldn't have been able to see or hear anything spiritual anymore so why is Urahara bothering him and why the hell are people waving sticks around?!

Talking

_Thoughts_

**Hollows/Shiro **

**Chapter One: Throwing sticks?**

Like most normal teenagers Kurosaki Ichigo's day were started by waking up eating breakfast going to school hanging with friends and fighting hollows, oh I'm sorry did I say normal my mistake I meant any normal teenager who just happens to be a substitute shinigami.

But that all changed after Aizen was defeated he was just a normal teenager now and he hated it, some of his closest friends happened to be shinigamis and he could no longer see or hear them. He was willing to do anything to be able to see them and fight hollows alongside them again he wished for it every night.

But Ichigo be careful what you wish for, not everything happens the way you would expect it.

It was morning and the Kurosaki house was unusually quiet. The oldest was trying to stay in bed a few hours more but we all know that he would never be allowed that privilege as long as oh wait here he is now,

"Good morning Ichigo!~" the man yelled leaping through the door head first straight into Ichigo's clenched fist.

"Shut the hell up!" Ichigo yelled the man sliding off his fist landing once again face first on the floor,

"I have taught you everything I know" he mumbled into the floor.

"Baka" Ichigo said walking out of his room to take a shower.

When he was done and almost completely dressed he went downstairs pulling his shirt on as he entered the kitchen where his sisters were already seated and eating.

"Morning Ichi-nii" his sister with light brown hair said smiling before fixing him a plate, while his other sister with black hair only grunted at him,

"Morning Yuzu" He said before walking over and ruffling the other girls hair, "Morning Karin"

Karin had started yelling but their brother was already out of the room,

Yuzu tried calling after him "Ichi-nii what about breakfast?" but she gave up sighing she looked over to see her sister already stuffing her face with Ichigo's food.

Ichigo was a few blocks from his house when he started feeling like he was being followed, he didn't stop walking until he heard a trash can being toppled over and cursing with some apologies thrown in every now and then.

"You going to come out yet?" Ichigo asked hearing more cursing before two men (one with a weird looking eye and a fake leg the other looking slightly panicked, both men were dressed in well worn clothes) and a woman (she had pink hair, her pants were slightly torn from where she seems to have caught the trash can) came out from between houses.

"How long did you know we were there for boy?" the rough voice came from the man in the middle with the fake leg.

"Why are you following me?" He asked instead ignoring the question,

the woman chuckled while the one who asked the question growled.  
"We'll be ask'n the questions boy, now how long?" he asked once again more demanding in his tone.

When he realised he wasn't going to get an answer anytime soon without talking first Ichigo went to turn around and continue his way to school,

"Wait please don't leave yet" The other male finally spoke his voice cracking slightly but still held strong.

The woman walked up to Ichigo who didn't bother listening and took out a stick and pointed it somewhere in front of them,

"Dammit!" She said loudly making the other two look, "Why are they here too?"

Ichigo looked at the stick confused,

"_What the hell is she gonna throw it at me or something?"_ he thought before he heard it, something he hadn't heard in a very long time.

Standing a few yards away was a hollow, Ichigo had chills going up and down his spine. he could hear it screaming and he could make out the outline of warped space showing where it was but why he had lost his powers defeating Aizen, right? He had no more time to think about it when the other two grabbed their own sticks and all three of them started yelling in some language with red lights shoot out of the points of their sticks

Ichigo felt helpless here he was hearing and almost seeing what he had wished to for many months and he couldn't even save himself if he wanted to, he was scared as he watched as the woman shoot out one more red light hitting the hollow where he believed the mask would be.

"I thought coming here would fix this" The woman complained.

The man with the creepy eye walked up to Ichigo putting his hand on his shoulder,

"You okay boy?" He asked getting only a nod of the head as a response.

The other male gave Ichigo a sad smile from next to the woman,

"Do you know anywhere we could go that would be safe to talk?" he asked also getting a nod of the head.

"You need a safe place to talk, yes?" a overly cheerful voice asked nearing the group, "I have the perfect place, a quaint little shop just a few block over"

**A/N **what what a cliffy first chapter say it ain't so :O

can you guess who the "mysterious" voice is? :)

well anyways review if i should continue or not cause I want others to enjoy what i write.

and seriously why is he called shiro?!

ohh and pairing? maybe review yes? I don't mind BL Yaoi suggestions I actually prefer them...


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long wait RL kinda got in the way my nephew was really sick my moms dinosaur computer doesn't like to work and I was lazy *cough cough* PLEASE FORGIVE ME! *bows and slams face on floor like Gokudera from KHR ;) (**Juudaime!**)* I dont know how often I can update cause I'm trying to find a job and I babysit my 2 yr old nephew all day untill I find one so wish me luck and I'll see what I can do.

lets see Followers: 30... Favorites: 15... Reviews: 11 ... OMG! is it really only chapter one?! I'm crying from the overwhelming joy :'D

Thank you: **Guest**, **Justin**, **CEED**, **Tengen no Teika**, **urufushinigami, LaRire**,and **yay-for-names **for informing me why Shiro is called Shiro :)

I got my very first Critique, am I excited YES! All the times I wrote my other stories no one has given me one before (and I know I need some lol) but anyways thank you **Justin**, if you are reading this i wrote a response in the bottom A/N's :)

Only one review on pairings and I had a fangirl moment ;D thank you I**AmTheTaintedAngel **I will definitely think about them.

Thank you for the Review: **Guest**, **Justin**, , **Phantom Claire**, **CEED**, **IAmTheTaintedAngel**, **Sakura Lisel**, **yay-for-names, Tengen no Teika, urufushinigami,**and **LaRire.**

* * *

**Not beta read if you want to help PM me :)**

**Disclaimer:** BlahIBlahDon'tYadaOwnYada sadly but I'm only doing this to annoy short white haired "boys" with things that shouldn't be thrown.

**Chapter Two: Robbing with morals? **

Dedicated to **urufushinigami** for all the suggestions and insanity.

Ichigo and the strange stranger's were sitting around a small table at Urahara's shop, when said owner walked in holding a tray of tea and sweets.

"Well since we're all comfortable, how about we start introductions." the blonde male chirped cheerfully, "I am Urahara Kiseke, humble shopkeeper." he said bowing.

"Humble me ass," Ichigo scoffed,

"now Kurosaki that wasn't very nice," Urahara said mock scolding the teen "why don't you introduce yourself next."

"Tch, Kurosaki Ichigo." He said looking away from the others.

"See was that so hard" The shopkeeper asked only getting grumbles with a few swears here and there as an answer.

"Well it is nice to meet you both," the grungy looking man said with a small smile "I'm Remus Lupin, this is Nymphadora Ton.." Remus didn't get to finish before the woman interrupted him.

"Tonks, just call me Tonks." she said before the man added,

"She prefers to be called by her last name."

"You would to if your mother named you Nymphadora."

"Alastor Moody," the other male grunted.

"Nice to meet you all," Urahara said putting his hands together a serious look now adorning his face, "now let's get down to business, what are three wizards doing in Karakura?"

"Wizards?" Ichigo asked but was ignored while Alastor growled,

"so you know what we are," Remus jumped in before Moody could

"that makes this much easier."

Tonks who was getting impatient from being quiet for so long jumped into the conversation, "Those creatures like that one we fought today, have been appearing all over Magical Britain." before Moody cut her off,

"sometimes in large numbers, sometimes one that is so large it literally rips open the sky with many smaller ones following it."

"we were sent here to find someone, we don't know who but we were told they could lead us to others that could help us." Remus said looking fearful, "please we need help, the Ministry is already too corrupted to rely on, and we don't know how much longer we can keep it hidden from them"

The shopkeeper sat very still for a few minutes before smiling,

he got up grabbing his cell phone out from his pocket.

"sorry this will only take a few minutes," He said leaving the room with a bounce in his step.

the four still in the room sat awkwardly well two of them did, Ichigo was just glaring at walls and Moody was glaring at Ichigo.

"could you stop that old man," the teen growled,

"what are you?" Moody asked gruffly, "my eye can see everything but there is something about you that makes my eye go out of control." to prove his point he pointed towards his mechanical eye that was spinning and stopping in random places before spinning again.

"Maybe it just needs to be checked out," Remus said, "when was the last time you got it tuned up?"

"or maybe its reacting to the spiritual pressure Ichigo is giving off." Urahara said walking back into the room,

"spiritual pressure?" Tonks repeated, before asking "what's that?"

Urahara who just smiled and sat down acting as if she had never spoken looked over at Ichigo.

Ichigo was frozen once again but for a different reason this time, did he hear that right. Was he really giving off spiritual pressure?

"**well only one way to find out," **he thought before closing his eyes and concentrating,

"_**Its took you long enough, I've been calling you for hours"**_

Ichigo's eyes snapped open, he was in his inner world or what was left of it. Unlike before when the place was full of large buildings, there were only a few still standing but even those were missing a few floors. Before him was his inner hollow but unlike his normal outfit he was wearing a normal black shinigami uniform. He looked down at himself seeing he was also wearing the uniform but his was white.(A/N just think of them in the others uniform.)

"how is this possible?" he asked.

"_**beats me. I woke up and here I was like nothing had happened," **_Shiro looked around, "_**well almost like nothing had happened, but man this place looks like shit"**_

"I guess old man Zangetsu isn't here yet but I'm glad to have this place back, and you to" Ichigo whispered the last part hoping the other couldn't hear him but Kami likes to make his life hard so,

"_**Aww did King miss me that much."**_ Shiro asked smirking at said teen.

"Shut up!" Ichigo yelled hiding the small blush on his cheeks by looking away, "well see you later? Gotta go before they think I died"

Ichigo came to with a pink haired woman in his face poking him repeatedly,

"Shit!" he yelled jumping cause Tonks to fall backwards and land on the table.

Tonks landed hard but couldn't stop herself from laughing at the teens reaction, she ended up rolling off the table landing on the floor.

"what the hell, why were you poking me?" Ichigo asked not seeing the humor in it, Tonks sat up wiping tears from her eyes before she spoke.

"you just zoned out, you didn't respond to anything so I started poking you" she said as if it was the most normal thing to do.

"well anyways did you find something interesting Kurosaki?" Urahara asked poking his face with his fan,

"Stop poking me dammit!" Ichigo yelled smacking the fan aside before realising the question that was asked.

"Its back, old man isn't back but he is" Ichigo had said quietly so only the other man could hear, "what's going on I thought my powers were gone?"

Urahara just hmm'd before holding his fan to his face.

There was a knock at the door making Remus and Tonks jump,

a few minutes later the knocking got louder and more impatient.

"are you going to get that?" Moody asked.

Urahara just smiled pretending he didn't hear a thing,

after a few more knocks Ichigo stood up growling and walked out of the room to answer the door.

Ichigo was about to open the door when Urahara stuck his head into the room,

"Wait don't answer it!" Urahara said quietly still mostly hidden in the other room.

"why not?" Ichigo asked starting to get angry at both the person still knocking and the idiot being an idiot,

"What if they want to rob us!" the man spoke again from his hiding spot.

Ichigo sighed looking more tired than angry at this point, "..If they wanted to rob us they wouldn't use the front door" he said trying to get the man to go away hearing another knock at the door,

"What if they have morals!" Urahara tried once more this time completely out of view from the teen.

Said teen growled but "...I fucking hate you!" was clearly heard under his breath while he opened the door.

"Thanks for getting the door, Kurosaki" the short haired male outside the door said impatiently,

"Toshiro?" Ichigo asked confusion clearly showing on his face.

"It's Hitsugaya-Taichou!" the white haired male growled,

"ohh so they sent Hitsugaya to look into the hollow issue." Urahara said finally coming into the room.

* * *

A/N's- not much to say I'm doing this before I write.

justin-I know I interrupt the story it was on purpose, I'm a crack writer through and through so it will show up every now and then cause thats how I write, and not to be rude i was not making it seem as we're all there, I'm narrating it so I might make several other references like that. My grammar and punctuations are not anywhere near perfect so sorry for long sentences bunched together. and in my fic I'm having both sisters call him Ichi-nii because I like that term better and well its my fic. So thanks for the Critique :) hope you continue to read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

I posted chapter 2 last night..ish and I already have a few more reviews/followers/and favorites, it just made me want to write another chapter and since I have nothing better to do with my life here we go.

Thanks for Reviewing: **killroy225**, **kiba no mangetsu**, **Phantom Claire**,** Haosbattler**, and **urufushinigami **

* * *

**Not beta read if you want to help PM me :)**

**Disclaimer: **BlahIBlahDon'tYadaOwnYada sadly but I'm only doing this to annoy short white haired "boys" with things that shouldn't be thrown.

**Chapter Three: So he's harmless?**

**Dedicated to my 2 year old nephew who punched me in the face this morning to wake me up e.e**

Ichigo, Urahara, and Hitsugaya entered the room to see the three Wizards huddled and whispering in the corner.

"So what are we supposed to do now," Tonks whispered "I mean they seem nice and all but we can't just sit around doing nothing."

"I see your point," Remus said "but we can't just leave maybe they could still help us." Moody growled next to him,

"No. I agree with Tonks, we need to get out of here and keep looking."

Urahara hearing what the three were talking about quietly walked up behind them.

"Well if thats how you feel," he said setting his hand on Moodys shoulder "I guess I'll just have to ask my friend to leave."

The three jumped well Tonks fell backwards but Remus jumped Moody just glared at the man that had snuck up without him knowing,

the shopkeeper held his fan covering his smirk as he stood back up and sauntered over to the white haired boy.

"I guess you were telling the truth about there being Wizards here,"

the small male said before giving the Wizards a curt nod "Hitsugaya Toshiro."

"You called a child!" Moody snapped "How the hell is he going to help us?"

"A child?" the smaller male said clearly annoyed "I am Hitsugaya Toshiro Captain of the 10th squad in Seireitei, not some child!"

Moody was about to retort when Remus cut in,

"It is very nice to meet you Toshiro, I'm Remus Lupin."

"Captain Hitsugaya." the captain snapped shocking the older male.

"E-excuse me?"

"You will address me as Captain Hitsugaya," the shorter male said irritated.

"Just ignore him, he's always like that" Ichigo said literally shoving the shorter male out of the conversation, and towards the table.

"but I still want to know how I can see you." Ichigo said taking a seat on the cushions,

"Clearly you seem to have not gotten any smarter since I saw you last Kurosaki," the boy smirked when the teen yelled "Hey!", "but if you must know I'm in a Gigai."

Before the Wizards could ask what he was talking about the shopkeeper smiled,

"Gigais are artificial bodies which are used by shinigami's if it is required for them to interact with Humans, or to search for threats and to blend in while doing so."

"Can we just get to why I was called here please," Toshiro said while he took a seat laying his zanpakuto across his lap, "Head Captain didn't give too much information besides Hollows attacking all over Magical Britain."

"Hollows?" Remus asked sitting down along with his companions, "is that what those creatures are called."

"Hollows are former Pluses, ("deceased Human souls" Urahara added quietly) who lose their hearts to despair or remain in the real world for too long." Toshiro spoke calmly "They devour the souls of both living and deceased humans, sometimes even other Hollows but lets not get too far off topic."

"The ones you have described seem to be low level Hollows and Menos Grande,"

Urahara said a puzzled look on his face, "Is there an area or place where they attack more frequently?"

"The school!" Tonks yelled jumping up "I knew it wasn't just a coincidence, they have been attacking the areas around the school."

"Why not attack the school itself?" Ichigo asked "wouldn't it make more sense instead of attacking the surrounding area."

The others nodded in agreement until Moody broke the silence,

"Hogwarts Castle is a very old magical building, It is home to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. If Muggles ("Non magical people" Tonks whispered) approach the castle, all they see is an old ruin with several signs warning them to keep out because its dangerous and unsafe."

"So they are unable to get to the castle," Toshiro said "is there any reason why they would be attacking it?"

Tonks and the others looked nervous before Remus answered the captain,

"Last year one of the students witnessed the Dark Lord being reborn, and ever since these creatures have been attacking several other areas including the ones around the school."

"So this Dark Lord," Urahara stopped not knowing the name,

"Voldemort." Moody said making the other two Wizards flinch.

As if not seeing the flinch Urahara finished,

"Yes so this Lord Voldemort could be behind the Hollow attacks."

"Its not likely," Toshiro said "I don't believe he could control the Hollows but we could always ask one."

"_**Well aren't you kind,"**_ Ichigo's inner Hollow said appearing next to the teen causing a few of the rooms occupants to jump, "_**but I'm as clueless as King here."**_ Shiro joked jabbing Ichigo in the ribs.

"Ouch, what the hell was that for," Ichigo growled holding his side "and how the hell are you doing that?"

"_**I don't know," **_Shiro shrugged "_**I just wanted to get out and well you can guess the rest"**_

"Uhm sorry to interupt but who is he?" Tonks asked

"This is Kurosaki's inner Hollow," Urahara said, ignoring the fact that when Hollow left his mouth the Wizards jumped to their feet pointing their wands at Shiro.

"_**Oh no King save me, they're gonna throw sticks at me." **_Shiro whined hiding behind said king,

"Give it a rest will ya," Ichigo said shoving the Hollow back to his spot

"Don't worry about him he is harmless," Urahara said smacking both teens on the head with his fan, getting many grunts and swears thrown at him.

When the Wizards finally sat back down after much convincing Shiro was of no harm to them Urahara finally asked,

"Since you have the person you were looking for, what is it exactly that you want?"

Remus looking slightly more relaxed pulled out an envelope.

"This is from the headmaster of Hogwarts, he wanted us to give this to the person that would help." he handed it over to the small captain with Urahara and Ichigo looking over his shoulders.

**The Letter:**

To the Readers of this letter,

My name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. I am aware that you are shinigamis and would like to inform you of the happenings in Magical Britain, as you are aware from what my dear friends have possibly told you, we are being attacked by these strange creatures that you are familiar with.

We are hoping to ask for a couple guards to protect the students this school year, I ask for relatively young ones that could pose as 5th year students to keep an eye out on a particular student along with the rest.

Please inform my friends if you are able to help us.

Yours Sincerely.

Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster

When all three had finished reading the letter, it was handed back to Remus who quickly put it back into his jacket's inner pocket,

"We accept, I will inform the head captain of this before returning" was all the 10th captain said before standing and walking to a different room so he could open a senkaimon. Before he stepped in however he looked back to the people now standing and said with a knowing smirk,

"See you around Kurosaki." and like that he entered the doors and was gone.

A/N- review for pairings still, and telling me how much I suck :)

just found out I'm super lazy, I started writing this around ... 11ish (this morning) and finished 12:43Am I blame my nephew he is such a handful.

but anyways I dont really like this chapter it rambles a lot and I just couldn't get it to work right so after rewriting it several times I just left it as it is now hope its okay. and one more thing what the hell are you doing to my format e.e Grrr i had to go over this in edit several times dammit!


	4. AN

Hello Readers sorry this is not a chapter, i will remove it once i update but i really need to let all of you know that i will not be updating for a few weeks if not a month or so.

its not that i don't want to or have writers block its that i can't i got a job finally and i have been getting up really early everyday and i have no time to write the next chapter, i have been working on it whenever i get a chance to sit down but im not getting very far.

im thinking of either putting a poll up or just having you guys review on a few things like if their should be (good) espada (NOT FOLLOWING CANON so there can be random twists like that) or pairings who Ichi and the rest of them should end up with. or no pairings at all but flirting and teasing (it just happens), who is going with Ichi Toshiro and urahara (yes he is going but does Ichigo know... maybe.. probably not) or anything else you guys can think of review it i dont care if its just what you think would be cool just please do it it would help a lot

before you guys complain "IF YOU HAD THE TIME TO WRITE THIS WRITE A DAMN CHAPTER!"  
i have to leave for work right now i was just giving you guys a heads up so you wont think i abandoned this story.

well i gotta go to work bye hope you guys will continue reading when i update :)

-Sexi


End file.
